Total Drama Highschool
by DreamersIncorporated333
Summary: What would it e like if the contestants of Revenge of the Island and Total Drama Island met through highschool? Warning: Lots of Zoke (MikexZoey) Coverart made by SteffiBeagle on Deviantart.
1. The First Day

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Total Drama Island.**

Zoey was walking down the halls of Wawanakwa High as she found her locker and opened it, putting her stuff inside. On the other side of the hall, Mike came walking up to where she was, whistling as he carried his stuff to his locker. He was tripped by Duncan, who just laughed and ran off again mumbling something that sounded a lot like," Dork."

Zoey got the stuff she needed and shut her locker door before she turned to walk down hall when she saw Mike laying on the floor causing Zoey to go over to him. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!" She asked, helping him up.

Mike looked up at her and into her eyes with a smile showing off his gap," Yeah, I'm fine." He said, accidentally singing the 'I'm fine' part as Svetlana took over.

Zoey gave him a confused look, wondering why he sang the last part, but chose to ignore it "Oh, okay good. I'm Zoey Nelson, by the way."

"Hi. Let me see, I'm Mike Wyatt, Chester, Svetlana, Vito, Manitoba Smith, and Mal...ted milk ball lover! Please just call me Mike though."

"... Okay, Mike." Zoey said 'Wow, he has a lot of middle names.' she thought.

"Hey, umm... What's your homeroom?"

"Mr. Franklin's English class, what about you?"

"Same here, ba-bay."

"SHUT UP VITO!"

Zoey looked at him, weirdly "Who are you talking to?"

Mike turned his head in embarrassment and started walking to his class," Nobody."

"Okay...?" Zoey said and started walking to her class too.

Eventually everyone got to class and sat down. The teacher passed out textbooks. Duncan, the same one who tripped Mike, came into class late. Zoey look at Duncan as he walked in before paying attention to class again.

The teacher stopped and looked at him," Why are you late Mr. Barnes?"

"Cause class sucks!"

Zoey rolled her eyes as Duncan sat down behind Mike and kicked his chair. Zoey saw what he did and glared at him while Mike just ignored him and did his work. Zoey just rolled her eyes and went back to her work. Eventually, the class ended and Mike and Zoey went back into the hall to get their stuff. Scott came up to Mike and pushed him down as Mike looked down, sadly.

"Well, if it isn't the freak." Scott said.

"I'm not a freak." He muttered.

"Yes, you are." Scott said with a grin.

"Just leave me alone. Ok?" He said as he got up and gathered up his things.

"Hmm let me think about that ... No!" Scott said and kicked Mike in the shin, causing him to fall to the ground in pain. Getting a thrill from Mike's pain, Scott grinned and kick him again. Unfortunately for him, Zoey saw and went to tell the teacher.

"Leave the young wipper snapper alone."

"Shut up Chester. Now's not the time!"

Scott laughed "See what I said, you ARE a freak." he said and kicked him again as Mike cringed in pain. Scott laughed and did it again when Zoey came back with Mr. Franklin.

Mr. Franklin stood there," Can I talk to you for a minute, Scott? In my room." He said, taking Scott into his classroom.

Zoey helped Mike, who kept cringing, up and took him to the nurse.

Scott groaned "What do you need to talk about?"

"What did I say about making fun of Mike?"

"I dont know." Scott said.

"You know very well what I said, Scott. You can't just say that about somebody. Especially one of your peers. He can't help that he's that way. He has 'Multiple Personality Disorder'. It's uncontrollable. Most people with MPD developed it from traumatic experiences. He could be or possibly has been suffering from something you're not aware of."

Scott just sighed. "And that is my problem, why?"

"Because you have detention after school with Principal McLean." He said, ripping a slip out of a detention book and gave it to him.

"Ugh, whatever! Can I go now?"

"Yes. You can go, but if I see you picking on him again, I could always change your duration to a week."

"Okay, okay whatever, bye!" Scott said and walked out of the room.


	2. I May or May Not

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Total Drama Island.**

Mike, still cringing, and Zoey, still helping, had finally gotten to the nurse's office.

The nurse saw them come in "Oh my gosh, what happened?!" She asked.

"Some kid was beating me up."

"Oh, poor thing. Here come sit down, I'll take a look at you." She said.

Zoey helped Mike over to the doctor's office-styled table and helped him get on it as Mike waited, patiently until the nurse came over. "Okay, so where does it hurt?"

"My legs, knees."

"Okay." The nurse said as she pulled up his pant legs to just above his knees and revealed a couple different scratches that were bleeding . He cringed again.

"It's okay, I'll have that fixed up in no time."

"Ok."

"Okay, this might sting a little but it will help." She said the sprayed some stuff on the scratches while Mike 'hissed' in pain. The nurse put band aids on his scratches "Okay, you're good to go."

"Thank you." He said, getting up.

"You're welcome."

"Can you tell them I... We got sick and had to go home?" He said, adding the 'we' part as soon as he saw Zoey.

"Why?"

"I honestly don't wanna be here. No offence..." He said, laughing before turning into Chester," You know better than that." Mike rolled his eyes.

The nurse sighed "I'm not supposed to do this, but I can tell you've a had a bad day. You can go home, but just this one time."

"Thanks." He said, walking towards the door.

"No problem."

Zoey followed him to the front office as Mike picked up a Confessionals journal," They say you have to get one of these and write all your deepest feelings in here. Pretty lame, but standard procedure."

"Oh okay." Zoey said and grabbed one too.

"Principal McLean has this revolutionary idea that it will- Hey, babe. Wanna go there? - VITO, EWW NO! Quit it!"

Zoey laughed," You're funny."

"Why are you so nice?" He joked.

"I dont know, I just am."

"I like it... I mean it's pretty cool... I mean I like... I mean I like the way... I mean...- it means he likes you, mate- Would you shut the fuck up, Manitoba?!"

Zoey smiled "So you like me, huh?"

"Yeah. You're like the most amazing friend I've had in a while, actually the only friend I've had."

"I find that hard to believe."

"It's true. - Quit lying, Joey. - I'M NOT LYING- Yes, you are. - NO, I'M NOT!- No, you're not. - YES, I AM!- Then what's the truth?-" Mike and Manitoba argued before Chester showed up, "He likes that one red-hair, dearie. - No, I don't. - Yes, you do sonny."

"Mike? Is that you?"

"Sorry, I was just talking to myself." He said as he blushed and laughed nervously.

"Oh that's okay."

"You didn't understand any of that... Did you...?"

"Not really..."

"We love you, babe." Vito said before Mike put a hand over his mouth.

"What?"

Vito licked 'Mike's' hand," I said we like you, hottie."

Zoey blushed "Really?"

Mike's eyes widened as he rubbed his shoulder as he blushed," No... Of course not... I just met you...I was just kidding..."

Zoey frowned a bit "Oh... Okay."

"Yeah..."

"Okay, so what do you want to do?"

"I think I'm gonna head home."

"Oh okay."

"You?"

"I'm probably going to go home too."

"Oh ok."

"So... I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure, sexy l- SHUT UP! Bye."

"Bye!"

Mike walked back to his house as Zoey walked to her house .


	3. Mike's Journal Entry

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Total Drama Island.**

Mike's parents had him when they were 15 and they had to keep it from their parents. His mom wanted to tell them, but his dad didn't. At the age of 2, he got asthma. They couldn't pay for it alone so his mom told them. His dad got mad and abused her, eventually to death. His dad then took full custody of him and his MPD developed as he was abused to make him stronger and feel better. His dad had to go to jail. He got put in an orphanage and was later adopted, but in anger became Mal and went to juvy. He got past that and loves his adopted family now. All in all, Mike never had an easy life.

Mike walked into his 'parents' house.

His 'parents' were in the living room. "Mike, what are you doing home already?" His 'mom' asked.

"It was early release day."

"Oh okay."

"Yeah..."

"So, how was school?"

"Good. Good."

"That's good, were people nice to you?"

"Yeah, of course." He lied

"Oh that's great. Just remember if anyone gives you a hard time about your MPD dont be afraid to tell someone, okay?"

"Ok, I will..." He said.

"Okay, you hungry, you want me to make you some lunch?"

"I'm fine. I wanna go write for a minute." He said as his tan fingers fingered for the Confessionals Journal. He didn't know much about what to put in this kind of journal, but he had a good guess.

Mike's mom went back to watching TV as Mike ran upstairs and shut his door as he pulled out a bag of chips and some soda from under his bed. He reached in through his brown duffel bag to find the Confessionals Journal and a pencil. His room was the same as seen in his audition tape. He sat crisscrossed on his bed and began to write. 'Now, listen to me, guys. I'm gonna let each of us write an entry tonight so no interrupting each other.' He thought as he started to write. Mike:' Today I started school at my new high school and it went just as bad as I had planned. Kids wouldn't quite picking on me, they wouldn't leave me alone and it's all because of this stupid disorder. Sometimes I wish I either had another life or no life at all. Maybe...' He wrote before stopping and thought for a minute or two. 'No, what am I thinking. I can't do that to Renee and Hans. After everything they've done for me. I can't just kill myself and leave them to grieve. Well, ok to be totally honest it wasn't that bad. Today, I met a pretty redhead girl. She's so kind and smart and pretty. I think I've actually managed to make a friend. Because this is a Confessionals Journal, I'm gonna let you in on a little secret: I think I'm in love with her, but come on. I know that she's just pretending to be my friend so she won't feel so guilty to see me standing alone. She doesn't really care. No one can; no one does. If I told her or Svetlana, Chester, Manitoba or especially Vito told her I'd lose her for good. I almost came close, but she can never know. I can't risk losing my only friend even if she is pretending.' Chester:' I think you should tell her, sonny.' Vito: 'Who? The sexy beast redhead?' Svetlana:' Shut up, Vito! That's no way to talk to a woman!' Mike just stared down at the Journal before ripping the page out in annoyance,' That's not what I meant when I said you guys could have a turn in control.' Mike groaned as he laid back on his bed and fell asleep


	4. The Nightmares

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Total Drama Island.**

That night, he had nightmares of Mal. Around 2am, his nightmares startled him awake. Mal had Zoey, Renee, and Hans and was planning to kill them. He noticed the time and just decided to go back to sleep, but the nightmare wouldn't stop as the pictures of his dead family and only friend flashed through his eyes. Their last moments, the knifes, the cuts, the blood. It replayed over and over again, refusing to leave him alone as he was drowned in his own thoughts. He tossed and turned and groaned in anxiety.

Renee woke up to go to the bathroom when she heard Mike and went into his room. "Mike, Sweetie are you okay?!"

"Please, stop!" He screamed, still in his dream.

Renee began to shake him. "Mike, wake up!"

He screamed bloody murder, waking up.

"Mike, what's wrong?!"

"I had the nightmare again."

Renee knew what he was walking about. "I's okay Sweetie, It was just a dream. Mal is gone, you got rid of him remember?"

"Y...y...eah..., but what if I didn't?!"

"I dont know sweetie, but I'm pretty sure he's gone. You dont have to worry."

"Ok..."

"You okay now, sweetie?"

"Yeah, I think." He said, lying back down.

"Oh okay, do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine Renee." He said as he laid his head back on his fluffy pillow and felt himself drift off towards sleep.

"Okay, goodnight sweetie." Renee said and walked out of the room.


	5. Bus Bullies

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie 101. We don't own Total Drama Island.**

-HOURS LATER-

Mike woke back up and got up, leaving his blankets in a mess as he grabbed a pair of jeans, pulled them on, got his usual shirt, pulled it on over his chest, grabbed his brown duffel bag, Confessionals Journal, and put his shoes on as he ran downstairs. He grabbed a pop tart and ran to the bus. He sat down in the last row, hoping to not be noticed. Soon the bus came to a stop and Scott got on and walked to the back of the bus and sat in the seat across from Mike. "Well would you look what we have here, the freak!"

Mike looked out the window, ignoring Scott.

"You listen to me you freak, you're going to regret getting me detention yesterday , Im going to make your life a living hell, you got that?"

Mike just continued to ignore him despite how much Mal dared to rip his lungs out. Mike was capable of keeping it undertow, not letting him lose control.

"Whatever freak, don't answer me. I don't care."

Eventually, they got to the school and everyone got off, going inside the school building. On his way into the building, Scott pushed Mike and walked away. Mike growled under his breathe and got back up. Scott laughed as he walked away. Mike walked to his locker. Zoey walked into the school and went to her locker. Just as Mike accidentally turned into Vito, everyone stopped and stared at Anne Maria walking by.


	6. Vito Time

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Total Drama Island.**

Anne Maria walked down the hall and saw 'Vito' and walked up to him "Hi, I'm Anne Maria."

"Hey hottie, I'm Vito."

Anne Maria smiled "Vito? That's a cool name!"

"Thanks, babe. Anne Maria is a fricking beautiful name."

Anne Maria giggled "Thank you."

"Want me to walk you to class?"

"Sure thing, sexy."

Vito wrapped his arm around Anne Maria before turning to Cameron and Sam, who were behind them, "Carry our books for us." He said before he started walking towards class.

"Um we're not your slaves, you know." Cameron said.

"Yeah... Yeah... Sure." He said, ignoring them as he continued to walk.

Cameron sighed as he and Sam follow them with their books.

Mike got to the class with Anne Maria," Place our books on our tables." He said before kissing Anne Maria's cheek and sat down.

Anne Marie giggled and sat down while Cameron and Sam placed their books on the table then left.

Mike turned around, as he gasped turning back into Mike," Hey, Zoey!"

"Hey Mike, who's she?" Zoey asked and pointed to Anne Maria.

"I don't know." He said with a shrug.

"Okay...?"

"Why?"

"Oh no reason."

"Ok." He said smiling as he turned back around.

Zoey sat down. _'How doesn't he know who she is? I saw him put his around her in the hall, is he lying to me?_' she thought.

Mike started doing his work.

'_Is he dating her?_' Zoey frowned at the thought.

Mike and Zoey started to do their work.

After a while, the class ended and Mike turned back into Vito and went to Anne Maria.

"Hey, sexy." Anne Maria said.

"Hey, hottie."

Anne Marie smiled "So, where are you going now?"

"Mrs. Mulberry; Math."

"Me too."

"Sweet." He said taking her again and snapped his fingers to Cameron and Sam so Cameron and Sam would take their books for them.

Zoey was not too far away and saw the whole thing and gasped. Mike walked Anne Maria to the class as Cameron and Sam followed them. They got to the class and they all sat down. Zoey came in and sat down too. They listened to the lesson.

Zoey looked over and saw that Mike still had his arm around Anne Maria and frowned _'So they are dating. I should have known he doesn't like me'_ she thought.

He kept it around her as he paid attention. Zoey sighed, sadly and went back to paying attention.

Mike whispered to Anne Maria," Wanna eat lunch together?"

"Sure thing, sexy." she whispered back.

Mike gave her sexy smile before turning back to the teacher causing Anne Maria to smile. Soon the class was over and they all went to lunch. Anne Maria and Mike sat together with Heather, Blaineley, Dakota, Lindsay, Justin, and Alejandro. Zoey sat at a table with Cameron, Sam, Gwen, Cody and Sierra. They all ate and talked. Zoey looked over at Mike who still had his arm around Anne Maria and sighed then went back to eating her food.

Mike gasped and turned back into Mike and saw his arm around Anne Maria," W...what am I doing...?"

"What do you mean sexy? You're eating lunch. "Anne Maria said.

"What?"

"We're eating lunch together, remember?"

"What?! Why? Where's Zoey?"

"You mean that weird girl who was talking to you in English? Why would you want to know where she is, Vito?"

"What?! She's not weird and my name is Mike!"

"What are you talking about babe? You told me your name was Vito."

"What?! No. Where's Zoey?"

"Ugh whatever, she's over there with the rest of the losers."

"Thanks." He said as he accidentally kissed the top of her head and ran off to Zoey. "Hey, what's going on, Zoey?"

"I should ask you the same thing. I thought you said you didn't know that girl."

"I don't!"

"Then why did you have your arm around her?"

"I have no idea!"

"You don't?"

"No. I don't."

"Oh, okay."

Mike sat between Zoey and Cameron as Mike and Zoey went back to eating. Soon lunch was over and they went to Science. Mike sat with Zoey. Zoey smiled.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, why?"

"You're smiling."

"Yeah, I'm just happy to have you back."

"I was never gone." He said, confused.

"You really dont remember anything about this morning, do you?"

"Not at all."

"Oh well that's okay, all that matters is your back now."

"I didn't do anything that bad did I?"

"Not really but..."

", but what?"

"Nothing! ...it's nothing."

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Nothing."

"Ok." He said as they went back to their work.

Eventually, they finished and turned it in. They sat back down and waited for class to end so Mike drew and Zoey read a book.

Zoey looked over at Mike "What are you drawing?"

Mike hadn't actually been paying much attention, but when he looked down he saw that he had drawn each of his personalities with Zoey," A bunch of trees."

"Oh cool."

"Yep."

Zoey smiled and class ended. They left to Social Studies. Zoey sat down next to Mike. They got and did their work until they finished and turned it in. Zoey opened her notebook and wrote Mike's name with a heart over it. Mike sat back down and Zoey smiled at her drawing. Mike turned around to look at her," So what are you doing?"

Zoey shut her notebook before Mike could see it "Nothing!"

Mike looked at her, strangely while Zoey smiled, awkwardly not knowing what do say. Mike rolled his eyes and smiled at her. Mike rested his head on her desk.

Zoey smiled _'He's so cute.'_ she thought.

Mike looked up at her with puppy dog eyes.

Zoey smiled and blushed _'No scratch that, he's adorable_.' she thought.

Mike ran a hand over his hair and laughed, looking up at her and Zoey giggled at his cuteness .

"What?"

"Nothing..."

The bell rang," Gym awaits." He said as they left.

Mike took his change of clothes and went into the dressing room while Zoey went to the girl's locker room. Mike took off his shirt and accidentally became Vito again. He walked out of the dressing room and found Anne Maria," I missed you, hottie." And started making out with her.

Anne Maria started making out with him too as Mike took her behind the bleachers.

Zoey came out of the dressing room dressed in her gym clothes which were a red t-shirt , black shorts and white gym shoes.

Mike pushed Anne Maria against the wall, making out with her.

Zoey was walking around when saw them then gasped and ran off.

Mike took control again," Wait... Zoey?"

Zoey ran into the girl's bathroom and went into one of the stalls and pulled out her Confessional Journal and began writing in it.

'I dont get what Mike's problem is! I thought he was a nice guy, but I guess I was wrong. If Mike didn't want to hang out with me, he should have just told me so instead of pretending to be my friend and the next minute go off and make out with that girl that looks like Snooki form Jersey Shore!'

"Wow babe, you're such a great kisser." Anne Maria said.

"I- WHAT THE HECK?! WHERE'S ZOEY?! AND WHY THE CRAP TO I HAVE ORANGE PAINT ALL OVER ME?! AND WHY AM I SHIRTLESS?! "

"Seriously Vito, why do you keep doing this?"

"I don't... Bye!" He said, running off.

Anne Maria growled under her breathe.

Zoey sighed "I better get back to gym class before I get in trouble." She said as she walked out of the bathroom.

Mike ran up to her and took her hand," What's wrong?"

Zoey pulled her hand away "Seriously, would you quit it?! "

"What...?"

"This! Pretending to be my friend! If you dont want to hang with me, you can just say so!".

"What?! No, Zoey! That isn't it at all, I promise! You're an amazing friend! I look forward to hanging out with you!"

"If that's true, then why were you making out with that one girl?!"

"I don't know... Why does it matter if I kiss someone...?"

"You told me you didn't know that girl!"

"And to be completely honest, I don't. I really don't, Zoey. I swear."

"Then why were you kissing her?!"

"I swear I don't know."

"How don't you know?!"

"I don't! It's like I'm unconscious and I step back into reality and I'm kissing her or have my arm around her! I don't know."

Zoey sighed "You promise you really dont know?"

"I promise, Zoey. I promise."

"Okay, I believe you."

"Really?! Why?"

"I dont know, I just feel like you're telling the truth."

"Ok." He said as he grabbed his shirt and put it on," Let's go before we get in trouble." He said with a smile that showed off his gorgeous gap.

Zoey smiled "Okay."

They went back to gym class.


	7. Acting

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Total Drama Island.**

They all had to climb a robe and Mike had trouble doing it. Svetlana dared to break out, but Mike kept her undertow until he started falling off. She grabbed the robe and flipped to the top.

Zoey stood there in amazement at what Mike just did "... Wow."

"Svetlana!" She/ he said, holding up his/ her arms in victory.

"Huh? Who's Svetlana?"

"Only the greatest woman gymnast champion in the world!"

"Oh ... okay?"

Mike smacked the top of his head and went back to normal as he awkwardly smiled at Zoey.

"Mike are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just acting... For a play about a gymnastics competition..."

"Oh cool! I didn't know you were an actor, you're really good!"

"Oh... Yeah... I'm doing... Like... Four plays right now. One about a gymnastics competition where I'm a gymnast named Svetlana, one about Australia and I'm an Indiana Jones kinda person named Manitoba, one about a retirement home and this old dude named Chester, and then one that's kinda like Jersey Shore where I'm a dude named Vito."

"Wait Vito? That what was going on this morning? You were acting, weren't you?"

"Yes, yes. That's exactly what was going on." Mike lied,_' we're going to have a very serious talk when we get home Vito_.'

"Oh, you should have told me that before. I would have understood." Zoey said.

"Sorry..."

"It's okay."

Mike smiled at her and started doing flips across the floor,_' Calm it down, Svetlana!_'

Zoey smiled.

Mike fell on the last one,' _You could've finished the flipping_!'

"Oh my gosh! Mike, are you okay?!" Zoey asked and ran over to him.

"Yep, that's just gonna leave a bruise."

Zoey helped him up "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah."

"Oh good." Zoey said.

Mike got back off and dusted himself off while they started doing gym class again. Mike accidentally did 25 cartwheels in a row, each one perfectly.

"Wow..." Zoey said... Cameron was watching from close by ' _Wow, it's like Mike is three different people ..._' he thought.

_'I told you to calm it down- Oh come on, Mike. I'm just having fun!- Oh fine, at least Zoey's impressed'_ Mike did 3 back-handsprings in a row.

Zoey watched Mike ' _Wow, he's so amazing_!' she thought.

Mike ran backwards before doing a back flip followed by a back roll into a cartwheel.

_'Seriously, how does he do that?!_ 'She thought again.

Mike accidentally ran into a wall and changed into Chester," Darn you stupid wall. Back in my day, walls didn't have to block your pathways every which wh-" Mike shook his head, going back to normal.

Zoey ran over to him "Mike! Are you okay?!"

"What? What's going on?"

"You were doing a bunch of flips and stuff and then you ran into the wall."

"Oh yeah..." _'Svetlana?! I told you- Ease up Mike she isn't going to find out-,but what if- she won't-ok...'_

"So, you okay?" Zoey asked.

"Yep. I promise, Zoey. I can't even feel anything."

"Oh good, I wouldn't want anything to happen to my only... I mean best friend!" Zoey said.

"You're only...?"

"No! I'm not sure where that came from. Of course I have other friends!"

"Oh, cool. Maybe you can introduce me to them later, bestie." He said, teasing her with a smile.

"Yeah... maybe." Zoey said.

"I would lov- like that. I would like that. That'd be very much enjoyable."

"Oh okay..."

He smiled at her. Zoey smiled back and soon gym class was over. They changed back and went to Home Ec.


	8. Manitoba Time

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Indiana Jones, Harry Potter, or Total Drama Island.**

"Ok, today we will be starting to make costumes with our old ruined stage costumes in the storage room at the end of class we'll be judging them for the best one. Get to work!" The teacher announced. They were split into 2 teams. Team 1: Duncan, Heather, Justin, Leshawna, Trent, Geoff, Eva, Sadie, Sierra, Mike, Lightning, Jo, Zoey, Ezekiel, Izzy, Brick, Cameron, Scott, Sam Team 2: Courtney, Owen, Noah, Harold, DJ, Tyler, Katie, Beth, Blaineley, Dakota, Anne Maria, Staci, Gwen, Cody, Bridgette, B, Dawn, Alejandro, Lindsay. Zoey got to work and started to look through in the storage room. They all looked through the storage room.

Trent picked up a fedora," Indiana Jones, maybe?"

"Sounds good to me." Cameron said.

Duncan rolled his eyes," If you're a total dork." Trent just ignored him," Who should be the model?"

"Um...I could be the model... if that's okay with everyone." Zoey said.

Justin just laughed at her," You're a girl!"

"So?"

"In case you haven't noticed, sunflower. Indiana Jones is a dude." Heather scoffed.

"Oh yeah you have a point... Then I think Mike should be the model."

"What? Why me?"

"Well I just think you'd make the perfect Indiana Jones." Zoey said.

"Ok, if you say so."

Scott rolled his eyes. "I dont see why we'd have that loser be the model." he mumbled.

Mike rolled his eyes," You don't have to be so mean, Scott."

"Well you dont have be such a loser, now do you?!"

"It's not like I try!"

"Whatever!"

They kept looking for items to use for the costume and soon they found everything they needed. They put it on Mike and he turned into Manitoba.

"Wow Mike, you look great!" Zoey said.

"Why thank you, Shelia."

"You're welcome."

Mike smiled an adventurous smirk at her causing Zoey to giggle.

"What am I doing, Joey?" He asked Cameron.

"Modeling a costume and my name is Cameron not Joey."

"Whatever you say, Joey."

"My name isn't Joey!"

"Everyone it's time for the judging!"

"Okay."

Across the room, Dawn was dressed as Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter and everyone waited for the teacher to pick the winner.

Mike went up her and shook the teacher's hand," Good day, Shelia."

"Good day to you too." The teacher said.

"Ok, Mike's team wins for his ability in impressions. A, but the other team did amazing too so B."

Zoey hugged Mike "Good job Mike! We won because of you." she said the realized she was hugging him then pulled away and looked down, embarrassed "Im sorry..."

When Zoey hugged him, his fedora fell off causing him to gasp and turn back into Mike. The first thing he saw was Zoey hugging him, causing him to blush bright red. He reluctantly pulled away," It's ok."

"It is?" Zoey asked, still looking down.

"Ye-" The bell rang. It was time for Study Hall.

"Come let's go before we're late." Zoey said and walked to Study Hall.

Mike followed her.


	9. A New Friend

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Total Drama Island.**

Zoey sat at one of the tables and Mike sat beside her.

Cameron came up to the other side of the table. "You guys mind if I sit here?"

"No. No. Not at all." Mike responded.

"Thanks." Cameron said and sat down.

Mike smiled at him. They started doing their homework before Zoey left to go the bathroom.

Cameron made sure she was gone. "Um Mike, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure. Unless you're having problems with number 9. I have no clue how to do that."

"Um no, this isn't about the homework. I just wanted to know ... do you have multiple personality disorder?"

Mike's eyes widened," Who told you?!"

"No one told me. I figured it out on my own, 15 years in a bubble makes a guy pretty observant."

"You spent 15 years in a bubble?!"

"Yeah, my mom is super overprotective."

"You're telling me! My dad killed my mom. He's in jail now, so I live with my adopted parents, Renee and Hans.

"What?!"

"Yep. Please don't make me think about it. It's a long story."

"It's okay, I won't."

"Also, please don't tell anyone about you-know..."

"Dont worry, I won't. Actually maybe I can help you control it."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, sure."

"How?!"

"Well maybe I can try to figure out what makes each one of your personalities come out."

"Oh..."

"Yeah..."

"Any ideas?"

"Well I already have an idea. Every time you have to do something athletic Svetlana comes out and every time you have a fedora on that Indiana Jones like guy comes out. "

"Manitoba Smith."

"Oh okay, That's all I know for sure, but I'll kept an eye on you and see if I notice anything else ."

"I also have these two other ones, Vito and Chester."

"Vito! You're that guy from this morning! "

"Yeah..."

"It's okay, what happen wasn't your fault."

"Yeah... And then Chester's this old dude."

"Oh cool..."

Zoey then came back from the bathroom "Hey guys, what are you talking about?"

"NOTHING!"

"Oh okay...?" Zoey said and sat down.

Mike smiled, awkwardly, at her.

"What wrong?" Zoey asked, noticing the way Mike was looking at her.

"Nothing. Everything's fine!"

"Okay, if you say so."

Mike smiled at her," I don't have any homework. You?"

"No."

"Cool."

"Yeah."

"So what do we do?"

"I dont know, We could talk, you know get to know each other a little more."

"Ok..."

"Ok ... so, do you have any siblings?,"

"Nope."

"Me either."

"Cool."

"Yeah... do you have any pets?"

"I have a cat. His name is Fozzie, but he hates me."

"Oh I'm sorry about that ... I have a hamster named Rhino."

"It's ok and cool."

"Thanks, what's you're favorite color?"

"Blue-ish, teal." He said, tugging on his shirt.

"Oh cool, mine is red."

"I can tell." He said with a smile.

"Yeah it's pretty obvious... What's your favorite food?"

"Almonds."

"Cool, mine is Tacos."

"Sweet."

"Yeah, What's you favorite TV show?"

"TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!"

"REALLY?! MINE TOO! "

"SERIOUSLY?! NO WAY!"

"YEAH! I WATCH IT ALL THE TIME!"

"I WOULD SO TOTALLY JOIN IF MY PARENTS WEREN'T SO STRICT!"

"YEAH ID JOIN TOO BUT IM AFRAID NO ONE WOULD LIKE ME!"

"What?! Of course people would like you. They'd be crazy not to! You're nice and sweet and cool and smart and pretty and happy and fun and adorable..." He then turned to Cameron," Did I just say that out loud...?"

"Yep" Cameron said.

"Do you really think that?" Zoey said.

"Yeah." He said, embarrassed.

Zoey smiled and blushed "Thank you."

Mike blushed too," Welcome."

Cameron smiled, seeing what was happening.

"So..."

The bell rang. "I guess it's time for our next class." Zoey blurted out.

Mike looked at her, strangely," Isn't school over...?"

"Oh yeah, It's time to go home now I guess."

Mike found himself laughing at her adorableness in a love-struck kind of fashion and Zoey smiled back at him.

"Bye!" He waved as she walked off to the buses, leaving Mike and Cameron alone as they walked home.

"You like Zoey, dont you?" Cameron asked Mike as they walked home.

"What?! Ha... No..." He said, laughing nervously.

"Come on Mike, you can tell me, I won't tell anyone."

"Ok, fine. I like Zoey... A lot."

Cameron smiled "If it helps, I think she likes you too."

"What?! REALLY?! How can you tell?!"

"Did you not see the way she was acting around you in Study hall? It's kind of obvious."

"What do you mean?"

"She was always smiling, laughing, or blushing."

"Don't girls always do that?"

"Yeah, but she also hugged you, yes I saw that by the way."

"I didn't even know she hugged me until the fedora fell off to be honest."

"Oh well still, I think you should tell her how you feel."

"Are you crazy?!"

"No but I really thinks she likes you too, It's up to you but I think you should."

"I would, but... No..."

"Oh okay."

"I'm too scared!"

"Mike, you dont have to be scared."

"Yes, Cam. Yes I do."

"Mike, I'm telling you, she likes you too."

"No, she doesn't. I'm a freak!"

"No you're not Mike."

"Yes, I am."

"No you're really not."

"I'm 6 different people in one person! I see a physiatrist!"

"You have multiple personality disorder, it's not your fault."

"I know, but still..."

"What? You can't help it that you have MPD, it doesn't make you a freak."

"I guess you're right..."

"Yep, I am."

"Whatever you say."

They then reached Cameron's house. "Bye Mike, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Ok. Bye." Mike said, continuing the walk home.

Cameron walked inside his house while Mike made it to his house and went inside.


	10. Laser Tag and a Kiss

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Total Drama Island.**

His parents were in the living room "Hi Mike, how was school?" Renee asked.

"It was ok, I guess."

"Oh okay."

"Yep."

"Nobody gave you a hard time, right?"

"No. No. Not at all."

"Ok, good."

"I'll be upstairs if you need me." He said, going upstairs.

"Okay."

He sat down on his bed, not knowing what exactly he should do as Mike looked at his phone,_' I really wish I had Zoey's phone number. Why didn't I get it?_' He looked at his window,_' I will so get grounded for a year if I get caught, but..._' Mike climbed out of his window,_' my physiatrists will so freak... Crap, maybe I shouldn't be doing this... Maybe this isn't worth getting grounded at the physiatrists for a whole year... No, I wanna do this._' He thought as he started going through town, looking for Zoey until Mike ended up running straight into her and fell back to the ground.

"Whoa!" Zoey said, shocked when Mike ran into her, she stumbled back a bit. She looked up and saw Mike on the ground and her eyes widen "Mike?!"

"Oh, hi Zoey."

Zoey helped him up "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm all good. You?" He said, getting up.

"I'm fine."

"That's good. What are you doing?"

"Just taking a walk. What about you?"

"Me... Too." He lied.

"Oh cool."

"Cool... Yeah... Heh, heh... So..."

"So ... Um...You want to go do something?"

"Uh... Sure, I guess."

"Okay, so what do you want to do?"

Mike shrugged as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Do you want to go play laser tag or something?"

"Sure."

"Okay, let's go."

Mike took her hand and ran to the laser tag place before he stopped midway and realized he was holding her hand. Zoey realized it too and pulled her hand away and blushed. "Sorry." she said, looking down. Mike blushed and looked away," M...m...me too..." He said before awkwardly walking towards the place and they soon got there and went inside. They put on the vests and grabbed a laser gun then wait for the bell to start the game as Mike got into a determined stance.

Zoey giggled a bit at him "You're going down, just to let you know." she told him.

"Don't plan on it!"

"Whatever you say." Zoey said and the bell rang. She then shot Mike with the laser "Ha!" she said as she ran into the arena.

"Hey, we weren't even in the arena yet!"

"Too bad!" Zoey said with a laugh.

"For you!" He said as he ran after her and shot her.

"Is that the best you got?!" She asked and hit behind one of the posts as she shot him again.

Mike turned into Svetlana and flipped out of the way before shooting her again.

Zoey ducked behind the post so the laser would miss her "Ha! You missed!" Zoey said as she shot him again and Mike tripped on his shoe laces.

"Whoa! Mike, are you okay?!"

"Yeah."

"Good, now I won't feel bad when I do this!" Zoey said as she shot him again and ran.

He got hit before pulling her into a headlock as she tried to leave and shot her.

"Hey! No fair!" Zoey said as she pushed him away and shot him again.

Mike bent over in pain," Ow..."

"Oh my gosh, Mike! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!" Zoey said and ran over to him.

Mike looked up at her with a mischievous smirk and shot her.

"Hey, you tricked me!" Zoey said before shooting him again.

He shot up at her again and ducked being a pillar. Zoey ducked behind a pillar too then shot him again. She missed as he shot her again. He missed too. Mike shot at a mirror as it bounced off the other mirrors and hit Zoey in the back. Zoey then shot at Mike again.

He dived at her feet as she missed him. He got back up, but was apparently standing too close to her. His lips were against hers as he shot her again. Then he realized what he was doing as he pulled away, ran to the door, dropped his stuff, and ran back home,' _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! What am I doing?!_'

Zoey's eyes widened as she dropped her stuff and ran after him "Mike! Wait!"


	11. Emergency Psychiatrist Trip

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Total Falls.**

Mike made it to his house and he tried to climb in through his window, hoping Renee or Hans wouldn't notice.

He slammed his head into his pillow," Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

'_KISSING HER! Seriously, Mike?! Ugh... Why am I so stupid?! I'm gonna be so humiliated tomorrow. I'm sure she's already told all her other friends unless..._' He thought rolling over to his and opened his desk. The physiatrists and parents were both terrified he'd do this, but he'd rather do this than show up to school tomorrow morning. He picked up a knife and held it over his chest,' _Ok, maybe this is a little extreme'_ he thought as he rolled up his sleeve and lowered the knife making deep gashes in his arm. He moved onto his other arm as he finished cutting his arms.

Mike heard Renee coming. He freaked, shoved the knife back in his desk, and rolled down his sleeves.

Renee came into his room "Mike are you okay up here?"

"Uh... Yeah, mom!"

"Okay, you only call me mom when you're trying to hide something, what is it?"

"It's noth-." Mike said as he noticed the knife fall out of the drawer and he was bleeding through his shirt.

Renee's eyes widened, knowing what he did "Mike?! What were you thinking?!"

"Because I'm a freak!" He said,_' Here comes the emergency trip to the physiatrist..._'

"No you're not! That's it, come on you're going to the physiatrist!"

"What?! Renee, it's 8pm!"

"So?! Now come on!"

Mike sighed and followed her to the car as Renee drove to the physiatrist. When they got there, they went to the waiting room and soon the physiatrist called Mike's name. He went back with her to her office.

"Okay, Mike. What caused you to cut yourself tonight?" Dr. Erikson asked.

"I'm a freak."

"You're not a freak."

"Yes I am, Barbara."

"Mike, just because you have multiple personality disorder doesn't mean you're a freak."

"Ok, fine. Wanna know the truth?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I kissed my best friend. I snuck out of the house to play laser tag and I ended up kissing her."

"What? Mike that's no reason to cut yourself."

"Yes, it is."

"Why is it?"

"Because I love her."

"Mike, that's a great thing, have you ever thought that she might love you too?"

"No... Because that's not possible..."

"How do you know that Mike?"

"Because I'm a freak and maybe not to you and my 'parents', but to my real parents and classmates, I am."

"Mike, you need to stop thinking that everyone in your life thinks you're a freak because it isn't true. Some people just dont understand what you've through. I promise you will find people who accept you for who you are."

"Then why does mostly everyone think I am?"

"They just dont understand Mike."

Mike looked down, sadly," I've also started having the nightmares again..."

"You have?!"

"Yeah..."

"Listen Mike, I know you're scared that Mal is going to come back but you got rid of him...He's gone and even if he does come back you can just get rid of him again."

"How? I'm not magic!"

"You got rid of him before, didn't you? You can do it again."

"I don't even know how I did the first time!"

"Mike, I promise you that Mal is gone and he probably will never come back."

"Ok..." He said, doubtfully.

"Mike, I'll make a deal with you. I won't tell your parents that you snuck out of the house today if you promise to never cut yourself again, okay?"

"Ok, deal." He said, eagerly.

"Okay Mike, unless there is something else you want to talk about you can go now."

"Well, I did tell someone about my MPD today."

"You did? Who?"

"One of my new friends that I made today, Cameron."

"Oh well, what did he say about it?"

"He said that it was ok and he didn't care. He also said he'd help me try to control it so Zoey, the one I was talking about earlier, won't find out until I'm ready to tell her." He said,_' Which will be never!_'

"Oh that's nice of him. I told you that you'd find someone who accepts you for who you are."

"I guess you did."

"You see Mike? I know what I'm talking about."

"Sure, sure. Don't get too egocentric!"

"Okay, okay. Is that all you want to talk about? "

"Pretty much."

"Okay then you can go now."

"Thank you." He said as he got up and went back to Renee.

"Are you done with this whole cutting yourself thing?" Renee asked.

"Yep." He said,_ 'For now'_.

"Good, now let's go home." Renee said as they got to the car and Renee drove home.


	12. Alone

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Total Drama Island or A Goofy Movie.**

-THE NEXT MORNING –

Mike and Zoey woke up and got ready for school. Once Zoey was ready, she went to the bus stop. Once Mike was ready, he picked up his brown striped skateboard and rode it to school, A Goofy Movie-styled. Soon the bus got there and Zoey got on and sat in the back, alone. They got to school and went to their lockers. Mike got his stuff and went to first hour, totally ignoring Zoey as he sat down.

Zoey frowned a bit _'Yep, he hates me now... Just like everyone else.' _she thought as she sat down as he tried to move so he wouldn't be so close to her.

Zoey sighed sadly _'Of course, I was so stupid to believe I actually had a friend for once.'_ she thought again.

Mike looked down, sadly, at his arms. He just then noticed he forgot to change his bloody shirt.

Zoey looked over and saw the blood on his shirt and she gasped "W...w...what happen?!" She managed to ask.

"I... I fell down the stairs..." He lied, harshly.

"Oh..." Zoey said, knowing he was lying but by the way he said it she knew he didn't want to talk to her so she didn't say anything else while Mike crossed his arms and turned his head away from her. Zoey fought back tears when Mike did that, she looked down, wishing she'd never came to school today as they did their work. Mike started crying, but tried hard not to show it as he laid his face straight into the table. Zoey started crying into her arms and they kept crying throughout the rest of class. Soon class was over and Mike and Zoey ran out of the room, still crying, in opposite directions. Zoey didn't go to her next class instead she sat under one of the staircases and cried.

Mike did go to his class_,' she's probably off telling everyone.'_

Zoey cried into her knees_. 'Why do I even try to make people like me!? Its useless, no one will ever like me! The only friend I ever had hates me now! '_

Mike gritted his teeth,_' WHY?!'_

Zoey continued to cry.

"Where is Miss Nelson? She skipped... Oh well if anyone sees her, tell her that she has detention."

Zoey just sat there and kept crying, knowing she was going to get detention but she couldn't care less right now.


	13. Miss McGee

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Total Drama Island.**

-LATER THAT DAY-

Zoey sat in detention with the typical bad kids and an angry look on her face with her arms crossed. Chris sat at the front of them at his desk.

Duncan threw a spitball that hit Chris," Zoey did it!"

"That's another detention, Zoey." Chris said.

"Its wasn't... oh whatever!"

Duncan smirked, evilly as an ebony-haired woman walked through the door," Umm... Is this Principal McLean's office?"

"Yes it is. What do you need?" Chris asked.

"Hi, I'm Whitney McGee. I'm the new teacher..."

"Oh you are?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh okay, um your room is upstairs, its room number 137."

"Ok, thank you." She said, leaving.

Chris watched her leave. '_She was kind of pretty...No! No! This can't be happening! Not again!'_ he thought.

Duncan raised his eyebrow, suggestingly.

"What are you looking at Duncan?" Chris asked, rudely.

"You; Mrs. McLean." He dared.

"If you're applying I like the new teacher, you are dead wrong and if you say another word about it, I'll give you another week of detention!"

"Ok, whatever you say Mr. McGee."

"Okay that's it. You have another week of detention now!"

"Ok, fine. I have nothing better to do anyway. Just means I can find more ways to torture you."

"Oh shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Ok, now you two weeks of detention!"

"You really wanna see me for 2 full weeks?"

"Not really!"

Duncan smirked," Good. I have plenty of ideas of how to torture you some more."

"Oh whatever!"

Duncan laid his head down and fell asleep.

"Good, he finally shut up." Chris mumbled.

Some of the others drew a mustache on his face with sharpie.

Chris chuckled a little. _'He is so wrong! I dont like Miss McGee! I promised myself I'd never love again after what happened with Tiffany….. It will just end up in heart break again.' _he thought. Chris looked at Duncan and smirked, getting an idea. He then got up and got a bucket of iced cold water and dumped it on Duncan's head.

Duncan woke up, screamed, and rammed Chris' head into his desk.

"Ah!" Chris screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"DETENTIONS OVER!" Duncan yelled, running out of the room as everyone else ran out too. They all left the building and went home.

Whitney went out to her car to go get things for her classroom. On her way back, she saw Chris passed out on the floor. She opened the door and went over to him. She nudged him with her foot," Hey, you ok?"

"Ummh." Chris groaned in pain as he woke up.

"Are you ok?" She asked, holding out her hand to help him stand up.

Chris looked up and saw her "Oh yeah. I'm fine." he said then took her hand and stood up.

"What happened?" She asked through laughter.

"I um... Tripped." Chris lied.

"Over an arts and crafts factory?"

"Um ... yeah...sure."

"Do you even know how funny you look right now?" She asked, continuing to laugh.

"Um no... why?"

Whitney dug through her purse and pulled out her compact mirror. She gave it to Chris whose hair was going straight up and was covered in glitter, his shell necklace was glued with a big sloppy blob of glue on his cheek, on his forehead were marker scribbles and plastic eyes were stuck on either side of his own. The guilty box of art supplies laid in distraught on the ground.

"Duncan." Chris growled under his breath.

"What...? Oh never mind. Come here. I'll clean you up." She said as she took Chris' hand and took him over to the sink. She peeled the dry glue glob off of Chris' face, letting his necklace hang back down, as well as the plastic eyes. The she grabbed a wash cloth and cleaned out his hair and forehead. She leaned in to inspect if her work was done when a camera flash went off.

"Okay, what was that?" Chris asked and looked in the direction of flash.

Duncan ducked down and ran out of the school so Chris didn't see him.

"Okay, that was weird."

"Well, I better get back to unpacking or I'll be done by the time it's summer."

"Um, if you want, I could help you."

She looked up at him and smiled, silently nodding.

"Okay, let's go." Chris said. _'Okay, McLean you dont like her. Im just trying to be nice... for once. There is no possible way you could like her'_ he thought.

Whitney took his hand and led him upstairs to her classroom.

"Okay so, what do you need me to do?" Chris asked.

"Just take the things and put them in places."

_'No! No! I dont like her! I can't! Not after what happened! I'll never ever love anyone again!"_ He thought "Oh okay." Chris said as they started placing things in their places.

After a couple hours they finished. Whitney ended up falling asleep in one of the tables, sprawled out.

Chris went over to her and lightly shook her "Whitney!"

She stayed asleep.

"Miss McGee! Wake up!"

She woke up," Call me Whitney or if you must, Whit."

"Um okay, Whitney."

"Oh, I'm sorry... You can go if you want to."

"It's okay... I'll see you tomorrow, I guess."

"Yeah... Bye." She said, getting up before locking her classroom door behind them and went out to her car.


	14. Whitney's First Day

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Total Drama Island.**

-THE NEXT MORNING-

Whitney woke up and put on a red sweater, black jeans, and red flats as she brushed her wavy black hair. She put on her teacher I.D. Necklace thingy and grabbed her bag.

Chris woke up and got dressed.

They went out to their cars and drove to school.

Chris walked into the school and went into his office.

When she got there, Whitney noticed something on the wall. She took it down and ran into Chris' office," Have you seen these?!" She asked as she held a picture of Whitney making sure Chris was cleaned up. The picture made it look like she kissed him on the cheek. The bottom said,' McGlean?'

"What?! Who would...? Duncan!"

"They're like EVERYWHERE!"

"What?!"

"Yeah..."

"Oh, I am going to kill that kid!"

Mr. Franklin walked in with a strong grip on Duncan," I found him for you, guys. You're welcome." He said before leaving.

Chris glared at him "You! You did this, didn't you?!"

Duncan shrugged," Maybe..."

"Oh, you are in so much trouble!"

"How come?"

"Because you put these up all over school!"

"Well, why do you CARE?"

"Because I dont like her, like that!"

"Yeah! Me too!" She added,_' Oh... Um... Sure... Exactly... That's defiantly what I... Think... Too... Heh... Heh...'_

"You know what Duncan?! You've gone too far this time, you're expelled!"

"What?! No! I can't get expelled again!"

"Well, too bad!"

"Whatever! Fine, I'll go!" He said, leaving. Whitney quickly left too, to her classroom as Chris sighed and sat down at his desk.

Whitney went to her classroom," Hello, I'm the new teacher, Ms. McGee. I need to take attendance before we start the lesson. Owen?"

"Here."

"Noah?"

"Here."

"Leshawna?"

"Here."

"Cody?"

"Here." Cody said.

After she finished, they started the lesson. "Ok, we need to do a review so I know how far ahead you guys are. Do the work I put on the board and if you need to ask any questions just raise your hand and I'm sure I can answer them. Thank you." She said as she wrote math problems on the board and sat at her desk.

They class started working as Whitney sat at her desk. Soon they finished and handed their work in as they bell went off and they went to their next classes.

-LUNCH-

Whitney went to where all the teachers were eating, awkwardly. She literally knew nobody other than Chris so she just sat alone in the corner, trying not to annoy anyone.

Chris came in and saw Whitney and went over to her "Mind if I sit here?"

"No, not at all."

"Okay, thanks." Chris said as he sat down.

"So..."

"So... how do you like it here so far?"

"I actually really like it and most of the kids are good so you-know. The only one who I REALLY don't like right now is Duncan."

"Yeah, now you know how I feel." Chris said.

"Just be thankful you don't actually have to teach. Why did Duncan do that anyway? You know have it look like I was kissing you...?"

"Oh, he has this crazy idea that I like you like that, but I dont." Chris lied.

"Oh... That... Makes... Sense... I guess..." She said, sadly, but tried to hide it.

"Yeah..."

She laughed, awkwardly while Chris smiled, just as awkwardly.

"So... What are you up to...?"

"Not much... just eating lunch."

Whitney giggled and smiled up at him.

Chris smiled. '_Ugh, I need to stop feeling this way about her! I know I'll just have my heart broken again! Plus even if she did feel the same way it would just be weird. I mean a teacher dating the principal that would just be weird.'_ he thought.

Whitney looked away,_' How could I be so stupid? Of course he doesn't like me! He's gorgeous... And I'm just me... Plain, boring ole Whitney. I'm sure he has tons of girls chasing after him. I'm still surprised he hasn't mentioned a wife. Maybe I'm delusional. Or just really, really stupid to believe that someone like that would EVER like someone like me. He can't find out cause well I'd immediately die. Oh great, now I sound like a high schooler!_'

_'And that's just IF she even likes me, which she doesn't. I mean look at her! She's beautiful and I'm just me! ' _

_'He's practically a walking god. His eyes are to die for, his smile his precious, his hair is perfect, and his skin is like the perfect shade of tanish-whatever you'd call it. It's that good. I can't even describe it! Not to mention his scruff sums it all up. I'm out of my league!'_

_'Why can't love just be easy?! Why does it have to end in heart break?! '_

"You're hot." Whitney spoke up.

"What?!"

"See ya!" She said as she ran to the bathroom and started dying laughing,_' I'm an idiot.'_

"Wait! Whitney!" Chris yelled as he ran after her.

"Yeah?"

"What did you say before?"

"I think you heard what I said."

"Oh. ... Um..." Chris said '_No! Chris just walk away right now before this turns bad!'_ he thought.

Whitney just stood there, feeling awkward.

"Um...uh...did ...you...really...mean it?"

"Well... Kinda..."

"Oh... .. ... so...um...you ... like me?"

"W...what... I... Never... Said... I...…Pfft! No! I was just saying that... You... Are... Hot..." She lied, in embarrassment.

"Oh...well... um...thanks."

"Welcome." She said as she ran behind the stairs and paced back in forth in deep thought about how stupid she was to say that to his beautiful face.

Chris ran to his office _'What was that supposed to mean?! Does she like me or not?! Of course she doesn't, I mean why would she?!_' he thought.

"I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot." She muttered as she paced.

"Oh gosh, I wish love wasn't so confusing!" Chris exclaimed.

Whitney put her back to the wall and slid down.

"Man, I hate love so much." Chris mumbled.

"I need to get back to class." She sighed before getting up and went to her classroom.

-PLANNING PEROID-

Whitney sat at her desk with nothing to do. A part of her told her to go downstairs and find Chris, but the other part of her told her that it was a terrible mistake.

Whitney laid her head on her desk," It's only my second day here and the drama still can't elude me."

Whitney looked outside of her classroom and got an idea. She rolled her chair out of the room and shoved her feet on the ground causing her to roll across the hall. Chris walked upstairs. When Chris got up the stairs he saw her "Um...what are you doing?"

Her eyes widened as she stopped," Nothing..."

"Okay...?" Chris said and looked at her, awkwardly.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. You aren't that good-looking." She teased.

"Oh, I'm not?"

"Yeah, I mean the scruff thing. So last season!" She joked.

"Oh..."

"I was kidding! It suits you..."

Chris smiled "Thanks."

"I could never pull it off." She joked as she flipped back her black hair.

"Yeah..." Chris said and gave a small laugh.

Whitney hugged him," Sorry about earlier."

Chris was caught off guard with the hug "It...it's okay." he said. _'Wow, is she really hugging me?! Wait does she... No! No! She's just being nice! There is no possible way she could like me!'_ he thought.

Whitney pulled away when the bell rang," Uhhhhh... Want to um... Hang out later...? Not on a date. That would be crazy, but just as friends...?"

"Um... sure, talk to you later." Chris said.

Whitney went back to teaching as Chris went back to his office.


	15. Chris' New Love

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Total Drama Island.**

-LATER THAT DAY-

Whitney went to Chris' office.

Chris saw her come in "Hey Whitney."

"Hi."

"So... ... um... ready to hang out?"

"Sure."

"Okay... So what do you want to do?"

Whitney shrugged," Well, there is this really obstacle kind of place. It's new... I honestly don't know who the crap came up with it or what you'd call it, but we can go do that if you want."

"Oh, sure okay."

"Ok." Whitney said with a smile.

"Okay then let's go."

Whitney pulled her hair up into a high ponytail as she took Chris' hand. She felt a spark and quickly jerked her hand away," Ow...?"

_'Am I the only one that felt that? This couldn't mean... No! It can't be... I have to stop feeling this way!'_ He thought

Whitney just walked outside, not noticing while Chris walked with her, trying not to freak out.

"Whose car are we taking?"

"It doesn't matter to me."

"Yours?"

"Sure." Chris said and led her to his car.

She sat in the passenger seat as Chris drove to the place. When they got there, they got out of the car and went inside.

"So... You ready to start?"

"Yep."

"Okay." Chris said as they started.

Some bars started waving up and down, blocking their path. Chris made it pass the bars while Whitney made it over 3 of the 4, but fell on the 4th one.

"You okay?"

"Yeah..." She said, holding her stomach," I just got hit in the gut."

"Oh... Okay..."

They kept going until they reached a big climbing wall. Whitney easily got over it while Chris got half way up then fell. Whitney grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Thanks" Chris said.

Whitney smiled as they kept going. They reached a rope net over a ball pit. They started climbing up the rope net. Chris made it up.

Whitney started to wobble," I... I don't think I can make it!"

Chris grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"WOOHOO! I made it." She yelled and in excitement, accidentally grabbed Chris by the collar of his shirt and kissed him.

_'Whoa! She's kissing me?! Does she like me?! No, that's not possible! She just...just got caught up in the moment!'_ He thought.

She pulled away and her eyes widened," Uhh..."

Chris eyes widen too "Umm..."

Whitney blushed.

"Um ... I...um..." Chris said.

Whitney turned around and dived through the net and into the ball pit while Chris just stood there, still in shock.

_'She I tell her I feel the same way? NO! No! It will just end in heart break again!' he_ thought.

_'You are 23 fucking years old, WHITNEY! Get it together. Tell him,'_ she thought," I think I like you."

_'She does like me! No, this can't happen!... Oh come on Chris! Stop living your life in fear and tell her you feel the same way.'_ he thought "I think I like you too."

She poked her upper half up," What...?"

_'Crap McLean! Why'd you say that?!... Well you already said it, no backing out now I guess.'_ he thought "I said I like you too."

She looked down, smiling shyly.

"So... um...does this mean... You know...?"

"Only if you want to." She said_,' Because I want to so badly.'_

_'Do I want too? ... Part of me wants too and part of doesn't. ... I dont know... Maybe I just should give love another chance.'_ he thought "I... I think I do."

She smiled at him," I do, too. Just please don't cheat on me, ok? You're so hot that I'm actually stressed about that,"

Chris smiled too "Don't worry. I would never that to you."

She brushed her hair back," No, can you get me out of here?"

"Sure." Chris said as he went down and pulled her out.

Whitney clung onto him as he kissed her again She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. After a minute, they pulled away until Whitney pulled him in again and they started kissing again. She opened her mouth so Chris started to French kiss her as Whitney started to French kiss him back. Chris wrapped his arms around her waist. Whitney put her arms around his waist. Whitney pulled away and giggled. They smiled.

"That was nice." Chris said.

"Yeah..." She breathed.

"So... what now?"

"I wanna leave. I don't think I have enough strength or will-power to finish this thing."

"Oh okay."

"Yeah..."

"Okay, let's go."

"Ok." She said, following him out to his car.

They got in and Whitney leaned on him as he drove back to the school so Whitney could get her car.

Chris stopped his car. "So... See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Bye." She said kissing his cheek and went to her car.

Chris smiled and drove home_. 'Wow, I have a girlfriend ... I'd never thought I'd say that again. Hopefully this doesn't end like before. I really like Whitney and I dont want her to just leave me.'_ Chris thought .


	16. Powerful and Forced Lovers

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Total Drama Island.**

-MEANWHILE-

Eva was punching a bag at the gym while Ezekiel was standing in the corner, watching Eva. His dad worked out a lot and he didn't trust Ezekiel home alone so he makes him come along. Eva punched the bag off the wall.

"Wow that was awesome, eh!" Ezekiel told her.

"Thanks." She said, harshly as she rolled her eyes.

Ezekiel backed away a bit, scared at the way she said that. "Just trying to be nice, eh."

"Whatever." She said, cracking her knuckles as she went over to some miniature dumbbells.

Ezekiel just sighed and leaned against the wall, waiting for his parents to be done. Eva threw the dumbbell and it accidentally fell on Ezekiel.

Ezekiel got knocked to the ground "Ow that hurt, eh!" he said before passing out.

"Get up, you wimp!"

Ezekiel was still unconscious.

_'Oh fuck, I think I hurt him,'_ she thought, going over to him and flipped him over. She smacked him, but he didn't wake up,' _What the fuck?!_' She started pushing in his chest,_' What the hell is wrong with this dude?!'_

Ezekiel woke up and felt Eva punching him "Ow! What the heck, eh?!"

Eva didn't notice and started preforming CPR.

Ezekiel got an idea so he pretended to still be unconscious as she continued performing CPR. Ezekiel smirked and started kissing her. Eva tried to pull away, freaking out, but Ezekiel wrapped his arms around her waist and kept kissing her. Eva kept trying to jerk away, but was stuck as Ezekiel kept kissing her.

Eva kneed him in the gut and got up," What the hell, you motherfucker!?"

"Ow!" Ezekiel said and held his gut in pain "Don't pretend you didn't like it, eh."

"I don't even know you!"

"So? What does that have to do with anything, eh?"

"YOU KISSED ME, YOU PERV!"

"What can I say? You're hot, eh."

"What?!"

"I said you're hot. Plus you're really strong. I like that in a lady, eh."

"What are you indicating, chicken breathe?!"

"Um... that I... Um... Like you."

"You don't even know my name!"

"Well not yet, eh but you could tell me."

"It's Eva Gret." She growled.

"Nice name, eh. Im Ezekiel Peck, but you can just me Zeke for short."

"Why do you say 'eh' so much?!"

"Uh, sorry it's a habit."

"Oh..."

"Yeah..."

"Lookie here, freak. I'll date you if you LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Okay, deal."

"Ok."

"So... when you wanna go on a date, eh?"

"I guess we can do it now and get this over with."

"Okay, so where you wanna go?"

"Wherever you want."

"There's this cool pizza place down the street, we could go there if you want to , eh."

"Sure..." She growled under her breathe.

"Okay, let's go, eh."

"Would you quit that?!" She asked, walking to it.

Ezekiel walked with her "Sorry, I can't help it sometimes."

They made it and sat down as she rolled her eyes. Eva sat in the chair across from him.

"So, what kind of pizza do you like?"

"Anchovy..."

"Okay, we can get that."

"Ok."

Ezekiel ordered a small anchovy pizza for them to share and 2 diet cokes. They waited for their order and when it came, they started to eat. Soon they finished.

"Are we done now?" Eva asked.

"If that's what you want then I guess."

"I never wanted to go on this stupid date in the first place!"

"Then why did you?"

Eva shrugged," So I'd be following our deal."

"Oh okay, let's leave then."

"Way ahead of you," she said, leaving and went back to the gym so Ezekiel went back to the gym too and saw that his dad left so he went home.


	17. Strength

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Total Drama Island.**

-NEXT DAY (AT SCHOOL)-

Zoey walked into the school and went to her locker.

"YOU ARE SO BOSSY! Why would I want to spend time with you?!" Gwen yelled at Courtney, across the hall.

Courtney gasped," Yeah, well you're a punk wannabe!"

Zoey saw Gwen and Courtney fighting from her locker.

"I know we're best friends, but please could you leave me alone for a while?"

Courtney gasped again," Fine, if that's what you want." She said, walking away.

Zoey sighed. She didn't understand why people had to fight. She shut her locker and started walking down the hall to get to her class. Zoey accidentally ran into Gwen and caused all her books to fall to the floor.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Zoey said.

"It's ok." She said, bending down to get her stuff.

"Here let me help you." Zoey said as she bent down and helped Gwen get her stuff.

"Thanks." She said, after they got all her stuff together," Hi, my name's Gwendolyn, but please call me Gwen."

"It's nice to mean you Gwen. My name is Zoey."

"Hi. It's great to meet you. Are you new here? I didn't notice you in 9th grade."

"No, I was here. I'm just pretty much invisible to people though."

"Oh... Well, sorry."

"It's okay, I don't mind."

"Who do you hang out with? Nobody's talked about you... No offense."

"To be honest, Not really anyone."

"Wanna hang out with me? You seem pretty cool."

"Really? Um sure, thanks."

"Sure, now let's get to homeroom before we're late." She said, walking to homeroom.

"Okay." Zoey said as she followed her.

They made it and sat down together. Once again, Mike moved away from them to the other side of the classroom as far away as he could from her while Zoey frowned a bit, but tried to ignore it.

Gwen noticed," What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, everything is fine." Zoey said.

"Ok." Gwen shrugged as they went back to doing their work.

Zoey look back at Mike before going back to doing her work.

Gwen looked at Mike and back Zoey, noticing both of their sadness,_' I wonder what happened._' Before going back to her work.

Zoey tried not to think about Mike as Mike turned to Anne Maria, sitting next to him and made out with her and Anna Maria kissed back. Zoey and tried not to cry as Gwen gasped. Zoey looked down, sadly as Gwen rubbed her shoulder. Zoey tried not to cry.

"It's ok."

"No its not..."

"Yes, it is..."

"How is it? I... I really like him but now he won't even look at me."

"Well, maybe... What's the last thing you did before you guys started acting like this?"

Zoey sighed. "We were playing laser tag and he accidently kissed me..."

"And he ran off embarrassed?"

"Yeah, pretty much..."

"Maybe he just thinks you don't like him back and he's trying to avoid the answer."

"Or maybe he doesn't like me and he was so embarrassed he kissed me that he's been avoiding me."

"Then why would he kiss you in the first place?

"It was an accident."

"I still think he likes you."

"Then why would he kiss that girl?"

"He thinks you don't like him. He's trying to make you see that he can move on."

"I don't know, maybe you're right ..."

"I've had two boyfriends and two people who intensely crushed on me in one year. Of course, I'm right."

"So what should I do about? He won't even talk to me now."

"Go up to him and force him to listen. I'm assuming you feel the same way so tell him that. Maybe that'll work."

"I dont know, he probably won't listen to me."

"MAKE him. You can't just let him control you. You have to take charge for yourself when a guy ignores you."

"I don't know. I'm just scared too."

"You really think you should wait for this guy to come up to you?"

"I don't know."

"Zoey, I'm going to say this because you seem amazing. Take. Matters. Into. Your. Own. Hands."

Zoey turned and looked at Mike, who was still kissing Anna Maria. She then growled under her breath . "You know what? You're right."

"Of course, I am."

"I'll do it after class , He's not going to control me anymore!" Zoey growled before ripping the bottom off of her shirt and tied it to her forehead and put war paint on her face.

"You go girl!"

"Yeah, Thanks for helping me."

"Ok, bye." She said as the bell rang and she left.

Zoey saw Mike walked out of the class. She growled and followed him.

Mike stopped, noticing her," What?"

"What? We need to talk, that's what!" Zoey said, harshly.

"What?"

"I like you, okay?!"

"You do?!" He asked in excitement.

"Of course I do!"

"I like you, too!"

"What?!"

"I like you, too."

Zoey snapped out of commando mode "Y... You do?"

"Y...yeah..."

Zoey pulled him close to her and kissed him as he kissed back, putting his hands in her hair. Zoey wrapped her arms around his waist and continued to kiss him. They smiled as they pulled away.

"So are we together?"

"Depends, do you want to be together?"

"Of course. Do you...?"

"Of course I do."

"Then, I guess we are."

"Okay, I'm good with that." Mike said as he took her to their next class


	18. Chris is Gonna be a Daddy

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Total Drama.**

-LUNCH-

Gwen came up to Mike's, Zoey's, and Cameron's table and sat down next to Cameron, seeing Mike and Zoey she smiled," So you're back together, now?"

"Yeah, we are."

"Told you it would work." She said before turning to Cameron," Hey, who are you?"

"I'm Cameron, I'm Mike and Zoey's friend."

"Hi, I'm Gwen. Anyways, you know how Ms. McGee and Principal McLean started going out a week ago?"

"Yeah, why?" Cameron asked.

She turned to the others and leaned in so Chris, who was walking by didn't hear her, "I heard that she's pregnant."

"What?!" Cameron said, quietly.

"Ms. McGee. Is. Pregnant." She said, a little louder.

"Oh my gosh! Where'd you hear that?!"

"Right before class she was all like, 'OH MY GOD, I CAN NOT BE PREGNANT!'" She said, accidentally screaming," Oops..."

The whole lunch room stopped talking for a minute as everyone started whispering, getting the wrong idea.

"I'm in so much trouble... Wait a minute... Eww... No! I'm not pregnant! Ms. McGee is! Oh crap... Shut up, Gwen." Gwen groaned out as everyone started whispering again.

Whitney gasped, blushed, and put her head down on the table, hiding her face in her arms.

_'Oh crap._' Chris thought before going over to comfort Whitney .

"I'm so sorry..." She said, in tears.

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

She looked up at him," Yes, it is."

"No, it's not. It was my idea to... well you know."

"I know..., but I could've used protection."

"Yeah, but I could've too."

"So... What do we do...?"

"I...I don't know."

"Do we stick together or do I do this on my own? I'll do whatever you want me to do."

"We're going to stick together. I'd never leave you."

She smiled," I couldn't afford to lose you... Ever."

"Don't worry, you won't. I promise."

She smiled at him again as Chris smiled back "I love you."

"I love you, too... And him or her."

"So do I."

"I'm scared."

"I am too, but we'll get through this together."

They smiled and hugged as the cafeteria awed until they pulled away. The bell rang and everyone went to their next class.

"So... You're gonna be a daddy..."

"Um... Yes."

"Surprise!" She joked.

He smirked.

"I can't really be pregnant... Can I? I'm in 100% shock. I'm going to be a mommy..."

"Yeah, I'm shocked too..."

"I'm excited though."

"Me too."

She smiled again.


	19. The Goth and the Brainiac

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Total Drama Island.**

-STUDY HALL-

Cameron, Gwen, Zoey, and Mike all sat together as Cameron was doing homework.

Mike looked at Zoey and winked, mouthing,' Get Gwen out of here for a minute.'

Zoey smiled 'Okay.' She mouthed back. "Um... Gwen, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure. Why?"

"I just want to talk to you about... something."

Gwen shrugged and followed her outside. Cameron was still doing his homework until Mike put his hand on Cameron's paper so he couldn't continue.

Cameron looked at Mike "What?"

"You like her."

"Who?"

Mike rolled his eyes, "Gwen."

"What? ... No, I don't! Where would you get an idea like that?!" Cameron said, nervously.

"Trust me. I think everyone can tell. Well, except Gwen... You're basically as bad as Cody was until Sierra started bugging the crap out of him."

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Yes, Cam. Yes it is."

"Okay so I like Gwen, so what?!"

"You forced me to tell Zoey. I have to force you to tell Gwen."

"No! I'm not going to do that!"

"Hey, if it goes well I'll pay for your guy's dinner. If it doesn't I'll buy you a whole season of whatever brainiac show you want and 6 boxes of tissues."

"I don't know..." Cameron said.

"Oh, come on. Me and Zoey ended up together! At least think about it."

"Fine, I'll think about it, but I'm making no promises!"

Mike groaned and face palmed himself,_' I hope Zoey's doing a better job playing matchmaker.'_

-GWEN AND ZOEY-

Gwen looked at Zoey," What do you need?"

"You like Cameron, don't you?" Zoey asked.

"Uhhhhhhhhh... N...no... Not at all... That... Would... Be weird... Right...? Hah, no... Of course not..."

"Oh come on, Gwen. It's obvious you like him."

"What do you mean it's obvious?!"

"You're acting the same way I did when I first meant Mike and I found this in your notebook." Zoey said and handed Gwen a piece of paper with Cameron's name on it and a bunch of little hearts around it.

"That's Bridgette's notebook!"

"Then why does it have your name on it?"

"It doesn't have my name on it..."

"Yes it does, see." Zoey said and pointed to Gwen's name at the top of the paper.

Gwen pretended to gasp," Cameron likes me? That's so weird! I. Did. Not. Know. That."

"What? This is yours, not Cameron's."

"I do not like Cameron."

"Ugh! Why can't you just admit it?"

"Because I don't."

Zoey just sighed. "You know what? Fine, if you're not going to admit it then forget about it! Let's just get back to study hall."

", but Cameron's in there what if he heard us! ...not that I care..."

"Gwen, I really don't think Cameron heard us."

She sighed," Ok, then I like him."

"I knew it."

"Now go."

"Okay, okay fine." Zoey said and went back to study hall.

Gwen sat down and awkwardly turned her head away from Cameron as he did the same. Gwen glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. Cameron noticed as he looked down and started doing his homework again. Zoey just sighed and rolled her eyes. Gwen awkwardly put her head on the desk as Cameron looked over at her for a second before going back to doing his homework. Gwen groaned and got up and left early, not able to take the tension. Cameron sighed, sadly.

"What happened?"

"I don't know." Cameron said.

"Zoey? What happened out there?"

'She likes him too.' Zoey mouthed to Mike, so Cameron wouldn't hear.

'Then why did she walk away?!'

'I...I...I don't know!'

'Why are they so stubborn?!'

'That's how teenagers are!'

'What do we do now?'

'I don't know.'

'They have to... we force them to kiss. Grab Cameron. I'll get Gwen.' He mouthed before walking out of the room.

Zoey walked up to Cameron. "You're coming with me, Cam." Zoey said as she grabbed Cameron.

"Whoa! Zoey, what are you doing?!" he asked.

Zoey just ignored him and pulled him out into the hallway as Mike came back with Gwen. Zoey and Mike pulled Cameron and Gwen close to each other and forced them to kiss by pushing their faces together as Mike and Zoey took each other's hands and ran. Cameron's eyes widen debating whether or not to pull away until he noticed Gwen didn't pull away so he wrapped his arms around her waist and kept kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. After a minute, they pulled away.

"Uhh..."

"Um..."

"Hello there..."

"Hi..."

"Uh..."

"So um ... I like you."

Gwen brushed her hair behind her ear," I like you, too..."

Cameron's eyes widened. "Y...you do?!"

"Yep."

"Oh... so does this mean...?"

Gwen knew what he meant, nodded her head, and smiled as Cameron smiled back. She hugged him and Cameron hugged her back.

"Ready to go murder them?"

"Yes I am."

They ran after Mike and Zoey.

Zoey soon saw them coming "Crap, Mike, here they come. Run!" Zoey said as she grabbed Mike's hand and began running with him.

Mike died laughing as they ran while Cameron and Gwen ran after them. Mike stopped and hid behind a corner as he held Zoey close to him. Cameron and Gwen ran passed the corner, not noticing Mike and Zoey. The bell rang and they ran out of the school together.

They kept running until they were a couple of blocks away from the school and they stopped. "I...I...think...we...lost them." Zoey said, out of breathe.

Mike and Zoey just laughed. "That was fun."

"Yeah..."


	20. Make-Out Session

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Total Drama Island.**

"So... Um... do you wanna hang out or something?" Zoey asked.

"Sure."

"Okay, so what do you want to do?"

"Make out." He joked.

Zoey laughed a bit "Seriously Mike, what do you want to do?"

"I'm being serious. A...are you saying you don't love me anymore...?" He asked with mock tears.

"No! I still love you, Mike! I just thought you were joking, that's all!"

"So... Can we?"

"Yeah, if you want to."

"Ok." Mike said, grabbing Zoey and made out with her.

Zoey made out with him as well as Mike wrapped his arms around her. Zoey wrapped her arms around his neck and Mike moved his hands down her waist. Zoey kept making out with him as Mike put his hands on her butt. Zoey was a little shocked at first, but she let him and continued to make out with him as they opened their mouths, allowing passage. Mike groaned and put one of his hands up her shirt. Zoey let him and kept making out with him. He rubbed her back and kept making out with him as Zoey groaned a bit and kept making out with him.

Mike accidentally unhooked her bra," Oh my god!"

Zoey's eyes widen as they pulled away and she quickly re-strapped her bra and looked down, awkwardly.

"Hello kitty bra, huh?"

Zoey blushed, embarrassed "... No."

Mike looked at her sarcastically as Zoey smiled, awkwardly and looked away.


	21. Mal's Return

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Total Drama Island.**

"Go across the street and call for Renee to take us home. I need to tie my shoe real quick." He said as he bent down to tie his shoe.

"Okay." Zoey said as she went to cross the street.

A speeding car came straight towards her. Mike heard the screech of the car's tires causing him to look up and gasp," ZOEY!" He changed into Svetlana," Svetlana to the rescue!" He called before running towards Zoey. He held her tight as they tucked and rolled out of the way.

Zoey gasped and held on to Mike tightly, scared.

Mike clutched onto her and rubbed her back," It's ok. It's ok. Svetlana's got you!"

Zoey hid her face into Mike's chest. She was too scared to notice that Mike was calling himself Svetlana.

"I've got you... Everything's gonna be ok."

Zoey calmed down a bit "Oh my gosh, Mike you... just saved my life."

"Of course I did. Svetlana never lets anybody die, especially people Mike loves."

"Wait... What?"

"I said that I never let people Mike loves die." He said_, 'Svetlana! Shut up! She can't and doesn't know!'_

"Why are you talking about yourself in the third person?"

"Oh, I'm not. I'm Svetlana." He said,_' I said shut up, Svetlana!'_

"Svetlana...?" Zoey asked, confused.

"Yeah, I'm (_shut_) one (_the_) of (_fucking_) Mike's (_hell_) multiple (_UP SVETLANA!_) perso- (_NO!_)"

"One of Mike's what...?"

_'Svetlana, I will never forgive you for this!' 'Sorry, Mike it had to b-' 'NO, please' 'Ok, Fine_," Never mind."

"Okay...?"

"I meant Mike's mult-QUIT!"

"Quit what?"

"SVETLANA SHUT UP!"

"Mike, are you feeling okay?"

Inside, he fought for control as he held his head down in pain. Eventually, Mike looked up at her with dark sinister eyes," Mike's not here right now." He said, evilly before hitting her head so hard with his fist that she passed out.

Zoey then fell to the ground, unconscious as Mike laughed, evilly. Mike picked her up and dragged her away and left her in the alley dumpster.


	22. Losing Total Control

**Co-written by me and Tabbypie101. We don't own Total Drama Island.**

An hour later, Zoey woke up. "W...what happened? And why am I in a dumpster?"

Zoey got out of the dumpster, not remembering anything that happened after she and Mike stopped making out and went home. "Why don't I remember what happened? Maybe, Mike will know. I'll ask him at school on Monday."

-MIKE-

Mike thought that last night was a dream. Mal was taking control again that was for sure and Zoey didn't even know what was going on.

Mike groaned, holding his head," Renee?"

"Yes Mike?" Renee asked.

"Come here. I think something's wrong."

Renee went up to Mike's room. "What's wrong?"

"I just had another dream about Mal, but this time it felt... Real..." He said, nervously.

"Well, you haven't left the house since you came home from school."

"It happened before I came home... I knocked out Zoey and put her in a dumpster... WHAT IF THIS CONTINUES?! I'm scared, mom. The last time I burned down the school and orphanage."

"Wait...who's Zoey?"

"My girlfriend."

"Oh... well are you sure it wasn't just a dream?"

"I don't know... THAT'S WHY I'M SCARED, MOM!"

"Mike, it's okay. It was probably just a dream."

"I don't think it was, mom."

"Why don't you ask Zoey if it happened?"

"Ok." He said, getting his cell phone and called her.

Zoey answered "Hello?"

"Hey, Zoey... Umm... I didn't happen to knock you out and put you in a dumpster did I?"

"I'm not sure. I woke up in the dumpster, but I'm not sure how I got there..."

Mike let the phone crash to the floor as his eyes widened," I'm turning into Mal..."

"What?!" Renee asked.

"It actually happened..."

"It did?"

"GET BARBARA!"

"Okay, okay. I will!" Renee said as she ran out of the room and Mike sat there in shock on his bed.

-30 MINUTES LATER-

Barbara got there as Mike waited in his room for her.

Barbara went up to his room. "Hi Mike."

"Hi, Barbara."

"So, you think Mal is back?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh... Why do you think that?"

"I knocked out my girlfriend and threw her in a dumpster."

"You what?!"

"YOU HEARD ME OLD LADY!"

Barbara rolled her eyes "I'm not that old."

"LIKE ANYONE CAN TELL YOU'RE 24!"

"24 is not old."

"YOU LOOK LIKE YOU'RE 50, NERD FREAK."

"Mike, would you calm down?"

Mike took a deep gasp," OH MY GOSH! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I... I... SEE!"

"It's okay Mike. Yeah I do see... "

"I'm turning into Mal... Again..."

"Okay, so are you sure you don't know how you got rid of him the first time?"

"No!"

"Oh no..."

"What?!"

"I don't think there's a way to stop him..."

Mike's eyes widened as he stood there seemingly paralyzed with shock and fear of what he knew he could possibly and probably would become as Barbara sighed and waited for Mike to snap out of his trance.

"There... There has to be a way..."

"I'm sorry Mike... I don't think there is."

"This can't be happening..."

"I'm sorry Mike, I wish there was something I could do."

"So you're just giving up on me!"

"I don't want to Mike, but there's nothing I can do."

Mike started crying," You could kill me..."

"Mike, I'm not going to do that."

"You should so I can't hurt anyone."

"Mike, I know you're afraid of hurting someone, but I can't just kill you."

Mike sighed," Ok..."

"I'm so sorry, Mike."

"Whatever just leave me alone..."

"Well if that's want you want then goodbye Mike." Barbara said as she left.

Mike started crying again,_' If she won't kill me, maybe I should... Everything'll be better that way.'_

Zoey was sitting in her room, wondering if Mike was okay. "Maybe I should call him back." she said to herself as she called Mike. Mike picked up, startled. "Mike, are you okay?" Zoey asked.

"I'm sorry Zoey. I love you so much. Goodbye."

"Mike, what do you mean by goodbye?" Zoey asked, starting to get worried.

"Please, when I don't show up for school tomorrow don't worry about me. I'll be in a better place."

Zoey's eyes widen "Mike no! Please don't do this! I love you! Whatever is upsetting you, let's just talk about it! Please don't do this! "

"I can't tell you, Zoey. I can't. I'm sorry... Goodbye..."

"Please Mike! You can tell me anything! Please! ..."

Mike sighed,"... I have MPD...…"

"You... You do?"

"Yes..."

"Oh my gosh, Mike, you should have told me sooner ... Wait a second, why would you want to kill yourself because of that?!"

"I... I... Have a dark side, Zoey. I'm evil."

"What... No. Mike you're not evil! That's just one of your personalities, you can't help it."

"That's my point, Zoey! I'm not in control! I can't help what happens! Meaning that Mal can hurt or even kill people. Last time this happened, I burned down the orphanage and middle school! 37 people died in those fires!"

"What?!"

"It's true, Zoey. Mal did that."

"Wow, I didn't know it was that bad... but that's still no reason to kill yourself... you just have to try to find a way to control yourself."

"I can't, Zoey."

"Sure you can Mike, you just have to try."

"It's impossible. After he takes control, Mike is gone."

"What? No, that can't be true!"

"I'm sorry... Even my adopted parents and physiatrist have given up on me."

"Mike please, there has to be a way. I'd never give up you."

"It's too late, Zoey."

"No, please! There has to be another way!"

"Goodbye..."

"Mike, please don't do this!" Zoey begged, holding back tears.

He bit his lip to hold back tears as he hung up.

"Mike? Mike! ... No!" Zoey said as she began crying. _'Please Mike... .. ... don't do it!' she thought ._

He stared at his knife as he ran his thumb against it.Mike took deep breathes and picked it up and held it over his chest.Mike pressed it against his chest.He took a deep breathe.

Mike screamed as he felt Mal take over," What are you doing, you idiot?!" Mike gasped," What?!" "It's too late now," Mal said as he laughed evilly and whistled.

Zoey sniffled as she gave a small growl and transformed into Commando Zoey. "Who needs him anyway?! I walk alone!" She mumbled.


	23. Unexpected Harm

**Co-written by me and DM Fangirl101. We don't own Total Drama Island.**

Mike screamed again and slammed his head against the wall, accidentally letting Mal have full, total control as Mike gasped,_' Oh my god, no... No... This can't be happening... Oh no, Zoey!' _"Oh don't worry about her. I have something special planned for her" _'WHAT?! NO, DON'T TOUCH HER!'_ "Sorry, lover boy, but I'm in control now!" _'WHAT?!'_ "This is where the end starts_." 'LEAVE HER ALONE! She thinks I'm dead!' _"Oh then this will be much easier." He said, leaving the house as he ignored Renee's questionings. Mal stormed down the street," Ok, Mike do you even know where she lives?" _'WHY WOULD I TELL YOU?!_' "Because I could kill Renee and Hans" _'NO!' _"Then tell me!" Mike gasped as Mal got angrier,_' Seders Lane 234.'_ Mal started storming there.

Commando Zoey saw Mal coming. "What...?" She said confused. She got a closer look "This must be Mal..." Commando Zoey said as she smirk and took an arrow and load on the bow. She shot the arrow a couple of inches away from hitting Mal in the head, just to get his attention. Commando Zoey jumped into the next tree so Mal didn't see her.

Mal looked towards the tree as Commando Zoey gave an evil chuckle and shot another arrow at him.

"Who are you?" He growled.

"Why should I tell you?" Commando Zoey asked.

"Cause I have the power to kill you if you don't tell me." He growled.

Commando Zoey chuckled "Oh yeah, like I'm so scared of you " She said, sarcastically.

"If you were smart, you would be."

"Yeah, Im pretty sure I can handle myself."

Mal just rolled his eyes," You never answered my question."

"Fine, my name is Commando Zoey, but you call me Zoe."

He laughed in a very sinister way," So you're Zoey?"

"No, I'm Zoe, get it right." She growled.

"Whatever are you Mike's girlfriend?"

"I used to be, but I walk alone now."

"He still loves you, you know."

"I don't care. It's not like he's coming back."

Mike's heart broke into a billion pieces. Mal smirked evilly," He can hear you, you know. He's still inside of me. He's just never coming back."

"Whatever, it's not like I care." Zoe lied.

Mike started crying,_' Zoey...' _Mal rolled his eyes," Bitch."

Zoe growled and shot another arrow towards Mal "What the fuck did you just call me?!"

"You heard me. I can't believe a part of me actually went out with you. Damn, what was Mike thinking? You don't care that I took control over him."

"That's it!" Zoe said as she jumped onto Mal from the tree she was in and punched him in the face.

Mal smirked up at her," Oh well, you're mine now. At least you're hot and feisty." He said, turning her over and got on top of her.

Zoe growled and kneed him in the stomach "Don't call me, hot." she growled.

Mal gripped her arms so she couldn't move," Stop squirming." He said as he made out with her and grinded.

Zoe's eyes widened as she tried to push Mal off of her until she eventually let herself make back out with him. Mike kept grinding her and moved his hands through her hair. Zoe gave a small moan and wrapped her arms around her waist and continued to make out with him.

Mal put his hands in her pockets," So that's why he dates you. Makes sense."

Zoe grinned as they opened their mouths.

"Strip now before I kill you."

Zoe rolled her eyes "I'm not scared of you, you know. Im doing this because I want to." she said as she took off her clothes.

"You're stubborn. I hate that." He said, taking off his own.

Zoe rolled her eyes again "Whatever you say." she said as she started making out with him again.

"Quit... You do what I tell you to do." He ordered, getting up.

Zoe rolled her eyes "Whatever."

He put his clothes back on," PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES!"

Zoe put her clothes back on as Mal stormed out of there and grabbed her hand, gripping his nails against her wrist so hard that it left deep bleeding scars.

"Ow!" Zoe said and pulled her hand away. She growled and kicked Mal in the shin, hard.

Mal growled," DON'T DO THAT!"

"Don't hurt me then!"

"I'll do what I want and you'll do what you're told."

"Yeah, in your dreams." Zoe said.

"I CAN kill you."

"Please, I can handle you."

"Try me."

Zoe rolled her eyes and kicked him in the shin again as he winced and smacked her. Zoe growled and punched him while Mal threw her against the wall, hard. Zoe laid there in pain for a minute before she got up and tackled him to the ground.

Mal's head rammed hard into the edge of a table and started bleeding as Mike returned," Zoey...?"


	24. Mike's Return

**Co-written by me and DM Fangirl101. We don't own Total Drama Island.**

Zoe growled "I already told you, my name is Zoe!"

"Zoey, what's going on?"

"You know exactly what's going on, Mal!"

Mike went over to Zoey and hugged, her stroking her back," It's me, Zoey. It's ok."

Zoey turned back to normal. "M...Mike?" She asked, making sure it was him.

"Mmhmm." He said with a smile as he hugged her tighter and rubbed her back.

"Oh my gosh! Mike, it's really you!" Zoey said and hugged him back.

He smiled," Why are my pants off?"

Zoey's eyes widened "Um...no reason!"

"Mal just randomly took off my pants?"

"... Yes."

Mike just shrugged and pulled back on his pants and went over to her couch and laid down, falling asleep as he rolled onto his side. Zoey smiled at Mike and went over and laid down next to him. He pulled her closer. Zoey smiled and cuddled into him as Mike slept.

Zoey smiled _'Wow, he's so cute. I'm glad he's okay, I'm not sure what'd I do without him. I don't know what came over me earlier, I guess the thought of Mike being dead just caused something inside of me to snap and I just wasn't myself. I really hopeful that doesn't happen again.'_ she thought. _'What if does happen again? What if Mal comes back?! What will happen then? Will Mike and I ever get back to normal again?! I can't believe I did that with Mal! I wasn't really myself at the time but still! Of all the people it had to be Mal! I just can't believe I did that! Ugh, what was I thinking?! I know Mal is technically Mike but it still feels wrong. I mean what if I'm pregnant?! No! Im just being paranoid! There's no way I'm pregnant! ' _

Mike burped in his sleep.

Zoey rolled her eyes "Okay, gross."

Mike hit her and tiredly kicked her side.

"Hey." Zoey said then elbowed him in the side.

Mike just laughed and smiled, brightly at her before rolling over and going back to sleep, tomorrow would be Sunday and he wanted to spend the day with Zoey as they celebrated his failed suicide attempt. Zoey rolled her eyes and smiled and wrapped her arms around Mike and fell asleep .


	25. You-Know

**Co-written by me and DM Fangirl101. We don't own Total Drama Island.**

-THE NEXT MORNING-

They woke up, covered in puke.

"Okay gross, why are we covered in puke?" Zoey asked.

Mike woke up," Hmm? EWW!"

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying!"

"What happened?!"

"I... I don't know!"

"That was... Zoey!" He yelled as he hugged her as she puked.

"Oh my gosh! Mike I'm so sorry!" Zoey said.

"No. No, Zoey. It's ok. I'm just concerned about you. Are you ok?" He asked as he took her hand and stroked it with his thumb, looking into her eyes with deep concern in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. At least I think I am anyway." Zoey said.

"What do you think happened?"

Zoey thought about it for a minute as she remember what happened with Mal _'No! Im not pregnant! I can't be, can I?!,'_ she thought.

"Zoey?"

Zoey snapped back into reality "What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing! I'm fine."

"Is there something you're not telling me, Zoey?"

"No! Of course not! Why would you think that?!"

"Because you're puking all over me and you look like a deer in headlights. Did something happen while I wasn't in control?"

"... Um... no..."

"Are you positive?"

"I dont know... maybe..."

"Maybe what?"

"Something... might...have... happened..."

"Like?"

"Like um... we... um... we might have... well you know."

"What?!" Mike gasped before passing out.

"Mike! Mike, wake up!" Zoey said and lightly shook him.


End file.
